


Secret Marriage

by meli_fan



Series: Tumblr Works [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, and I didn't want to not have it here, this was in my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meli_fan/pseuds/meli_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya has been happily married since August, even if no one knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Marriage

No one knows.

They’ve been roomates for a long time. Well not really that long. But he is Jon’s half brother and she has known him her whole life, and when she got into Harrenhal Uni Jon inmedietly suggested she lived with him. Her mother was much calmer at the idea of a familiar face watching over her. And Robb and Jon and even Bran threatened him to take care of her as if she were his own sister.And Aegon promised he would do so.

But she doubts he ever took care of Rhaenys the way he does with her. That idea is a bit digusting…. even if they say his ancestors used to do it in the Middle Ages.

(Although she has always tought Rhaenys is more beautiful that Aegon, and he likes to complaint that if only she’d like any other girl that is not his sister they could do a threesome. As if she’d let another woman’s hands on him.)

It was all so very strange at the beginning. He visited often when he was younger - as much as Jon went south to visit him. He was almost part of the family, and often she tagged along. He saw her being a tomboy and then a rebellious teenager. She saw him in his ridiculous hippie phase, and then his even more embarassing punk phase - blue hair included - ans his hipster artsy phase too. The moment she began to feel attracted to him was strange and uncomfortable,There was so much tension because he felt the same.

Now, she smiles at those memories: stumbling upon each other in various degrees of undress, cheeks red with embarassment or feeling an unexpleinable heat at the closeness they had when they cooked together in the tiny kitchen.

Now, she stays in bed all wrapped in sheets that smell of him and her together, smiling against the pillow for the delightful ache she feels for last night activities.

They celebrated four months of being happily married.

She hears him moving around in the kitchen, making breakfast for her and singing some stupid indie rock song he’s been obsessed with for the las week, and her stomach makes a noise. She needs food, she lost too much energy last night.

She turn in the bed and streches, still remembering his kisses everywhere, setting fire on her skin. The memory is interrupted by the sound of her cell on the nightstand.

“Hey,” her voice is filled with sleep and her cousin notices.

“It seems someone is sleeping late. Had fun last night?”

She bites her lip to avoid laughing. “Oh yes.”

“Aegon did not take you to some club did he?”

“Don’t be so overprotective. I went out with some friends and got home late, that’s it.”

“You came back on your own?” there’s more than a bit of exasperation on Jon’s voice.

“Gods Jon! I’ve been here for three years!” she runs a hand through her hair, she doesn’t want to discuss this again. “And Aegon went to pick me up in a cab and got me home safe, happy?”

“Fine, fine…” She can almost see him throw his hands up in surrender. “So… everything good there?”

“Yeah, I’ve finished all my exams and I have half my stuff packed. When are you getting to Winterfell?”

“…On Monday night.” He answers slowly. Then after a beat, “funny.”

“What’s funny?”

“I’ve never heard you refer to Winterfell as anything other than home.”

“Oh.” She doesn’t know what to say to that, she hasn’t realized she had called this apartment home. “I guess I’m finally getting used to living here.”

“Of course.” Jon says with a hint of something else she can’t identify, because Aegon is finally back with a tray that smells of eggs and bacon and toasts.

“Please smell this delicous-!” He stops half sentence, and throws her a sorry look as he gets to the bed.

“Is that Aegon?” Jon asks.

“Of course.”

“How is he?

"Great, still refusing to shave those stupid sideburns.” Jon let’s out a laugh. “Don’t laugh so much, you don’t look as handsome as you think with that long hair.”

Aegon begins to eat, and after a punch on the shoulder, starts preparing her a toast with eggs on top.

“Not nice, Arya. Maybe he’s keeping it for the ladies?” Jon teases and she doesn’t know wether to laugh or be jealous. “Did he have anyone over last night?”

“Dunno,” she says while taking a mouthful of food inside her mouth. “Why would you ask that?”

“Charming.” mutters Aegon as she speaks with her mouth full.

“Well he hasn’t talked to me about any girl in ages. Since you were out I guessed maybe he was with a girl.”

“Yeah…” she smiles to herself. “I think he was.”

“Oh great, I was starting to think he had a problem and was going celibate. You think this girl is important?”

She feels Aegon’s lips in her hand, and she smiles as he laves a tingling trail of kisses from her fingers to her shoulder.She bites her lips as he takes the tray and places it on the desk. Arya lays back with the phone still on her ear, expecting Aegon will follow. Instead he begins to unwrap the sheets from her body.

“Yes, as a matter of fact I think she is.” She bites her lip as she feels warm hands running up her legs. “Jon.”

“Yeah?” She shivers as Aegon smiles wickedly from her stomach. Kissing her navel and then going down… down… down…

“I uh-I need to hang up right now. I need to pee. Call you later?”

“Sure, sure.”

She doesn’t even bother saying goodbye- she hangs up and throws the cell to the side, not caring at all as Aegons lips circle to her hip and then her  thigh, closer and closer inside with every second. Just as he’s getting to her centre, she opens her legs and suddenly his tongue is in her clit licking, pushing…

“Fuck.” she moans and she feels him as he groans loaudly. “Don’t you dare stop.”

She wants to keep looking at him; his beautiful shiny silver hair, his back muscles, the dragon tattoo on his shoulderblade, but her eyes close involuntary. Gods it took them so long. If she had know he was this good, this devoted, this perfect… she would’ve gathered the courage to date him long before she did.

His hands come up her stomach to the valley between her breast. He goes all the way to the base of her neck, his thumb caressing her there. His pulls out her tongue and he kisses her again on her throbbing sex. “Arya”, his whispers conveys such a need she might come right there.

Her hand travels from where she’s gripping the sheet to his own, lacing her fingers with him. “Please,” she begs. “Aegon, please.”

His tongue is on her again, hot, wet and perfect. She grips his hand and runs her finger through his hair, tugging harder and harder, as she feels him licking her, faster and with more and more preassure.

Suddenly her body is arching, skin tense and burning and his name is on her lips as she comes with a breathless cry. She throws herself back down with delight, looking sideways to the nightstand to see her golden ring. She lets out a happy sight. Perfect way to start the day.

Aegon stands up and goes inside the bathroom, “Hey, what did Jon want?”

“He wanted to know how I was. I’ll call him later. I’m sure he wants to know when I’ll be in Winterfell.”

“Mmhh. I’d still like it best if we stayed here, celebrate just between the two of us.” He went to the end of the bed, glass of water in one hand and pulling up the quilt with the other.

“They’ll start suspecting if I don’t go anyway. May as well tell them when there’s wine involved.” She smiles. 

It’s been this way since August. Since he woke up one day after a year of a secret relationship and asked her if she wanted to marry him then and there. And she did. And she has been happily married since August, even if no one knows.

“Enjoyed breakfast?” Aegon asks as he comes back up, drinking some water and then lying next to her. She smiles at him, and wonders how she spent so much time not loving his smile, his tanned skin, his violet eyes. Loving his gentleness and his humour and his arrogance and stupidity too.  It’s still feels odd to her, that she had known him her whole life and yet only when she began to live with him did she felt a strong pull towards him. And then, the minute she felt it, there was no going back.

“Enjoyed? Is it already over?” He smiles at her question, his hand coming up to caress her cheek. Feeling his wedding band, she reaches to the side in gets her own.

His kiss is passionate, and she returns it eagerly as his hand joins hers. Then he’s kissing the corner of her lips, her cheek, her jaw and then down to her pulse and she laughs as his sideburn tickles her. Aegon’s fingers find hers, sliding the ring inside and she feels him smile against her skin.

“This will never be over, wife.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
